Felix the Cat Sega Genesis Bootleg
Hello, I am a collector of many sorts of bootleg games for the Famicom and Sega Genesis. It is a fascination to see these types of bootlegs even how obscure there names are. Well this was my experience with Felix the Cat for the Sega Genesis. It was and average day as usual, playing games listening to some Vaporwave, and a friend calls me up. "Hey, dude I got a game for you. Come over it is really fucking weird." So I did go over to my friend. Let me say I'll not say his name I will just call him "friend". I knocked on the door he came, the usual. He handed me the cart right away when I was about to enter. I told him "Shouldn't you have it already prepped?" I said. "Oh shit I didn't notice." Usually my friend fucks up a little sometimes. So I plopped the game in and entered the title screen. Professional looking and everything, controls a bit wobbly, but it was probably was my friends controller, he didn't basically take very good care for some of his items and mostly his games. Felix died, screen popped up. I said "That's fucking gnarly, eck." he said "I know right?" To myself I was thinking how'd my friend obtained this copy of the game, I heard it in many bootleg forums and some videos on YouTube. Usually these types of bootleg games fall under shocker games. Definition as "Games that are bootlegs sometimes seem cutesy tootsy that may have one creepy flaw." but as usual I thanked my friend for showing me this copy of this game. I said to him "Can I buy this game from you to add into my collection." he said "Sure, 7$" So I did buy it, added to my collection. Weirdly had a nightmare cause sometimes these bootlegs with this shock just gets stuck in my head for a day. Still was creepy but not a big thing to worry about. Well my friend had a heavier reaction. He came to my home saying "Dude, hand me the copy of your game." so I handed it, I was a bit sketched out. Then I saw him throw it on the ground stepping. I was surprised but angered. I told him "Why." He says "The copy I gave you I had a ripped copy from it." My friend was well known for ripping most of his games, it seemed his copy he got was a altered bootleg, my friend showed me his computer and showed my the files but the fucked up part is no kidding his Teamview opened. "Morty-PC Connected" we were shocked. He kept on reconnecting while we were disconnecting him. The dedication he had, he wouldn't stop. We gave up after a hour. He imported a .bat file when he clicked on it. My friend screamed "No!" and his computer was wiped. We tried recovering but my friend had a recovery save from only a month ago. T'ill that day I will never knew what my friend saw. He tried describing it as more screens. Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta